


Just Like You

by idontknowhattochoose



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), M/M, My First Fanfic, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, No beta we die like riko, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, does it count as angst w a happy ending when the angst is from a barbie movie, drake is in this but not really, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowhattochoose/pseuds/idontknowhattochoose
Summary: “Who are you?” Andrew demanded. The man snapped his head up with wide eyes like he had been caught. Somehow they widened even more as they finally caught sight of Andrew and presumably ran through the same thoughts Andrew had moments before.“I’m… Who are you?” the man finally said.“I asked first, you’re the one wearing my face.” Andrew shot back.Or the Princess and the Pauper AUIdidn’t even ask for featuring Andrew and Neil as Erika and Prince Dominick.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was watching Princess and the Pauper and I was like hmm what other twins do I know and I couldn’t stop thinking about this au so now I must force it upon others
> 
> Riko is Preminger because I kept imagining him singing How Can I Refuse. Drake is Madame Carp and Madame Carp only cause I’m not writing in Andrew’s canon backstory if I don’t have to but Neil gets his though cause I’m still mean sorry it needed some angst
> 
> Tilda also sucks in canon so why not make her nice because its an au and the twinyards deserve it
> 
> Not once do Andrew or Aaron have dialogue with the Queen because idk how tf that works, are they like “whats up mom,,” or do they call her the queen? So I just avoided it I am aware it reads weird and I Am Sorry
> 
> Also couldn’t decide if this was Kevaaron or Aaron/Katelyn (do they have a ship name?) so I just went canon for that one sorry fellow Kevaaron lovers I’ve failed us both but honestly they are barely in this anyways
> 
> Don’t ask where the rest of the Foxes are I Do Not Know they sell bread in the kingdom and listen to the hot gossip about the prince’s newfound twin or something 
> 
> You should probably have some basic knowledge of the movie even though everything is hopefully explained it might just help it make more sense??  
> This is OOC but not so OOC where they sing and in Andrews POV for some reason, also it’s my first fic so really it’s just a hot mess please enjoy. It’s incredibly important that you listen to the entire Princess and the Pauper soundtrack while reading this sorry I don’t make the rules.

Andrew lived a quiet life in the small kingdom of Palmetto, working long hours as a dressmaker for the Spears and dreaming of a life outside of servitude. After waking early and working quickly to finishing his tasks for the day, Andrew decided he needed a well-deserved break, though he knew Drake wouldn’t take well to the idea. He didn’t really care. Drake had recently taken over for his much loved mother Cass so she could retire to the country, and had turned demanding and controlling the second she had walked out the door. But Andrew knew Drake couldn’t act on his threats for they needed Andrew’s work too much to decommission him. So, throwing his cloak over his shoulders he called goodbye to his coworkers and made his way to the small café across the street. After ordering his usual he sat down in the back corner and opened his journal, doodling on the pages and willing words to appear. As his coffee grew cold and his mind began to wander he figured it was time to head back, pushing his chair out and standing, only to be met with loud curse and a man falling towards him.

Tripping over Andrew’s chair, the man caught himself just in time as he spilled his drink all over Andrew’s belongings and soaking his journal. Grumbling curses and sorrys he started mopping up the table without sparing Andrew a second glance. But Andrew couldn’t help but stare, he felt like he was looking in a mirror, though maybe a slightly less handsome one if he was being completely honest. 

“Who are you?” Andrew demanded. The man snapped his head up with wide eyes like he had been caught. Somehow they widened even more as they finally caught sight of Andrew and presumably ran through the same thoughts Andrew had moments before. 

“I’m… Who are you?” the man finally said. 

“I asked first, you’re the one wearing my face.” Andrew shot back. 

The man regarded him for a moment before simply responding “Aaron.” 

“Well Aaron, care to explain why my doppelganger is currently mopping their coffee off of my things?”

Seconds passed in silence before he responded at barely a whisper, “I don’t understand, we could be twins.”

Just then a woman walked up behind him, counting out the change in her hand. “Aaron I think they shorted me a dime, should I-” looking up she too dropped the drink in her hand, though at least onto the floor instead of adding to the puddle currently still on his table. “Aaron, what’s happening? Who is this?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.” Andrew deadpanned.

“We need to go back to the palace, Aaron, we have to tell your mother-“

“Wait wait, we’re practically twins and now you’re just going to leave? You haven’t even asked my name.”

“Well then, what’s your name?” the woman questioned.

“I’m Andrew,” he looked between the two and caught sight of Drake slamming the door open across the street, “And we should really go, right now.” Grabbing both their hands he pulled them through the back of the café and out into the alley, not stopping until they were out of view of the street. 

They both pulled out of his grip quickly, looking wildly at each other before apparently deciding on something. 

Aaron turned back to him, speaking quietly, “You don’t know who I am?”

“Of course I know who you are, you’re my long lost twin,” he responded with a sarcastic laugh.

“This is serious, I don’t know who you are either but the people can’t know about this,” Aaron turned back to the woman, “Katelyn, should we bring him back to the palace?”

‘Katelyn’ studied Andrew at length before he realized something. “The people, palace, are you, _royals_? Oh there is no way my luck is this bad,” he said with a groan. Tilting his head to the sky he sighed, “You have got to be kidding, first servitude and now my doppelganger shows up and he’s a royal?”

Aaron made a scathing noise, “What is so horrible about royals? You just might end up being one if we are twins!” 

“Well, for one, you act like that.”

Aaron flipped him off as Katelyn finally came to some conclusion.

“Okay,” she spoke slowly, “we shouldn’t take him to the palace, you know how Riko is and how badly that could go, we’ll meet here in two days to figure this out and in the meantime,” she pointed a finger between the two of them, “neither of you mention this to anyone, I don’t even want to think of what could happen if this gets out.” Andrew could understand the sentiment, though he wasn’t sure who he would even tell in the first place. They bid each other a stilted goodbye, and Aaron was gone.

-

Two days later Andrew made his way across the street to the café around the same time, only to find Katelyn already waiting for him outside. 

“Andrew oh thank god, hurry and come with me, we can’t speak here,” she said, grabbing his wrist and practically dragging him in the direction of an incredibly lavish carriage. Once the door was securely shut she started speaking quickly, barely pausing for breath.

“Aaron has gone missing, he didn’t tell anyone where he was going, or that he was even leaving, and his fiancé is set to arrive at the palace tomorrow!” She started gesturing wildly as she spoke, “I need you to come back to the palace with me, you have to pretend to be Aaron while I go searching for him, no one can know he’s gone, especially his mother. I know him best, I’m sure I’ll be able to find him quickly.”

Andrew wasn’t quite sure what to think. Impersonate a member of the royal family? To his own mother? Figuring Katelyn had probably already thought up some magical solution, he voiced his thoughts, “How exactly am I supposed to convince a royal court that I’m their beloved prince? I don’t know anything about him.”

“That’s where I can help, as I said I know him best, so I’ll tell you everything I can on the way and teach you the basics before I leave tomorrow. You should be able to pull it off for a few days and I’m sure I’ll find him by then.”  
Andrew contemplated it for a moment. Looking out at the storefront and realizing this might be the most interesting thing he’ll ever do, he turned his gaze back to Katelyn. “Okay, where do we start?”

Katelyn managed to sneak him into the palace without much fuss, narrowly avoiding what could have been an incredibly awkward encounter with his probably-mother the Queen. Guiding him to Aaron’s bedroom, she continued quizzing him on all the facts she could remember about his twin. Andrew supposed his good memory was finally coming in handy. 

“I think you’re good on his personal facts, now that we have some space we’ll have to work on your manners.”

“My manners are perfectly fine.”

“Not for a prince, now come on, stand up straight, and listen to everything I say carefully, decorum is incredibly important to royals.”

Andrew scoffed, rolling his shoulders back and sending her a glare she thankfully took an invitation to continue.

Hours later, she bid him goodnight and he was left to his new, and incredibly huge, bedroom. With nothing to distract this thoughts, he wondered how he managed to get himself into this situation when only three days ago the most exciting thing in his life was what color dress he was making. He pushed it out of his mind and focused on remembering everything for tomorrow, where he would have to meet his brother’s fiancé for him.  
The next morning saw Katelyn returning to wake him at dawn, checking he remembered her teachings and promising to return as quickly as possible. Unable to sleep with the day’s events looming on the horizon, Andrew stood and made his way to Aaron’s personal library, only to find it chock-full of medical journals. Mentally cursing his twin he scoured the collection for something of interest, finding a barely worn fantasy novel shoved into one of the many corners. Settling himself by the window, he waiting for his servants to deliver his breakfast and signal the official start of his day.

Waiting until the very last moment, Andrew finally left his room and made his way to the throne room to greet his twin’s mother. Straightening his back, he went through everything Katelyn had told him one last time and turned his mindset over to Aaron.

-

Hearing the doors open behind him, he turned to watch as a tall, dark haired and middle aged man walked into the room, shadowed closely by someone much shorter who Andrew couldn’t make out. 

“Queen Tilda, a pleasure as always,” the man spoke.

“Likewise, King Stuart.”

“Allow me to introduce my nephew, Prince Neil Hatford.”

At that, the shorter man stepped out from behind Stuart, and Andrew was struck by how beautiful he was. Too late, he realized he was staring unabashedly, and even later that Neil was glaring back at him. Confused, he turned his attention to the rest of Neil’s features and found the source of Neil’s anger. Delicate lines of scaring cut across his cheeks, mirrored on both arms along with strange circular burns. The very thought that Neil thought that he was staring because of them was upsetting. Steeling his emotions and looking away at last, Andrew waited for the rest of the introductions and knew that the next few days were going to be much harder than he thought.

Back in his room Andrew contemplated the consequences of just leaving the country and changing his name, if only he could change his face. Grumbling to himself, he paced his room and tried to sort through his emotions and pointedly not plan his escape. A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts, and he opened it to none other than the center of them. Neil searched his face, and grinned when he seemed to find what he was looking for.

“May I come in? I was hoping we might be able speak outside of a formal setting, considering we’re supposed to be married soon.”

Andrew said nothing, opening to door wider and walking back into his room. Deciding he definitely didn’t want Neil to know he was pacing his room thinking about him, he returned to the book he had started that morning and made every effort not to look at his guest. Neil didn’t seem to mind the silence, skimming his fingers over the spines of the books and grimacing at the selection. Andrew couldn’t help but agree, though it would seem strange to speak against the books in what was supposed to be his personal library. Returning to staring at his page and pretending to read, he heard Neil make an affirmative noise and slide a book off of the shelf, making his way back to Andrew and taking the seat across from him. Glancing up quickly, his eyes landed on one of his favorite books resting in Neil’s hands, looking as if it had never even been read before.

“You know, that happens to be my favorite book,” Neil said. Apparently he was able to read minds. 

Pointing his own book at Neil’s, he returned the thought. “That’s mine, though I had to replace my last copy when it fell apart.” Maybe he was oversharing, but he felt like he had to explain the new copy before Neil could even question it. 

“Really? What’s your favorite part? No spoilers though, I haven’t read it yet.” At that they launched into a heated discussion, books abandoned to the side table as they tried to articulate their thoughts without giving away the best aspects of their respective books. Andrew found he didn’t hate the conversation, though Neil took every opportunity to antagonize him and start arguments. Before long Andrew’s servant appeared to call him for dinner, and he was surprised so much time had passed without him realizing. 

Neil’s cleared his throat awkwardly, “Well, I guess we’d better go then, sorry for taking up your whole afternoon.”

“Don’t bother, this was much more interesting that what I had originally planned.”

Neil grinned wildly at him and resumed their conversation, following him out of his room and down to the dining hall.

Not long after dinner Andrew found himself seeking some of the comforts of his life at the shop, searching out a roof access and crawling down the pitch to watch the sun set from the ledge. Just as the sky began to turn orange soft footsteps startled him out of his thoughts, and he turned to find Neil lowering himself onto the ledge beside him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Trust me, you could never.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge?”

“Absolutely not”

Neil chuckled lowly and looked out at the city, seeming done antagonizing Andrew for the moment.

After sitting in a comfortable silence, Andrew figured he could try and get some information about who his brother was about to marry before this was over. Never one to shy away from curiosity, he spoke out at the setting sun, “So, how did you get those scars? Biggest hero of the last war?”

“My father actually,” he said barely above a whisper, pausing to glance over at Andrew. Andrew waved his hand dismissively so he would continue.

Speaking with more confidence, he began again, “I wasn’t always a Hatford. I was born a Wesninski in the Kingdom of Baltimore. My father was not a good man, and it took him doing this,” he gestured vaguely to his face and arms, “to convince my mother to leave. She fled to her family in London and raised me there with my Uncle Stuart, who you already met.”

“And where is she now?”

“Long dead. My father came after her a few years ago, she managed to convince him I didn’t survive the journey with my injuries before he killed her. My uncle went after him as soon as he heard.”

Andrew thought briefly about why he was telling him this when they had barely known each other a day. Studying Neil’s brilliant blue eyes and somehow knowing he could trust him, he decided to disclose a truth of his own.

“My name isn’t actually Aaron, I’m his twin, Andrew.”

Neil looked at him in surprise, eyes scanning his profile like he would suddenly be able to see the difference.

“I grew up in the orphanage, before a seamstress took me in and taught me the trade, though now I work under her insufferable son. I met Aaron a few days ago when he snuck out of the palace into town. Katelyn brought me here to impersonate him while she’s off searching for wherever he disappeared to.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Minutes passed. The silence became uncomfortable. Andrew was stupid, incredibly stupid. It hadn’t even been a day and he was telling his biggest secret to this boy because he thought he was pretty. What was wrong with him-

“Why did he run away?”

“Fuck if I know, I think he sensed how annoying you are and tried to escape.”

“Very funny,” Neil chuckled again, “and what will you do when he’s found?”

“Return to the shop I suppose, continue with my life, try to forget my doppelganger is the prince hopefully.”

Neil seemed to contemplate that for a moment, before smiling to himself and looking down at his feet. “Are all those medical journals his then? Please tell me they are, I don’t want to spend the next few days discussing them if I have to the rest of my life.”

Andrew grimaced, “I know, that book earlier was the only decent one I could find, I didn’t even know my favorite was there until you pulled it out this afternoon.”

“You’re twin has terrible taste”

“Let’s never speak of medical anything ever again.” Andrew concluded.

“Yes, lets,” Neil agreed, picking himself up off the ledge and looking out at the approaching twilight. “This is goodnight then, I’ll leave you to whatever you were doing before I disturbed you.”

Before Andrew could protest he was turning away and disappearing through the window, leaving Andrew to wondering why he was going to stop him in the first place. 

-

Breakfast the next morning found him at his window seat, reading with fervor now that he knew it was Neil’s favorite book, though he would never admit it. Neil joined him silently soon after, picking up his book and claiming the spot across from Andrew again. They read together until lunch, which found them in the dining hall, though they quickly returned to their books afterward. Shutting them simultaneously, they launched into another discussion about the parts they had just read. After dinner Neil joined him on the roof yet again, and they entertained themselves between silences with stories of Neil’s life in London and Andrew’s quiet existence as a dressmaker.  
Andrew sat awake that night thinking of Aaron and Katelyn, wondering if they were already making their way back to him and cursing how short his time with Neil could be.

-

The next day brought Riko, and his suspicious reaction to ‘Aaron’s’ existence. Andrew shared a look with Neil across the dining table, and it seemed he hadn’t been the only one to catch the slip up. Andrew guessed having an ally in this wasn’t so bad after all. He soon found that Riko was incredibly annoying, though Neil seemed keener to voice these thoughts for both of them, cutting him off and scoffing loudly at his ridiculous comments whenever possible.  
That night on the roof Neil seemed jumpy, constantly looking back at the open window like he expected someone to be waiting for him and flinching at the smallest sounds. Andrew watched him twitch until the sun had fully set, catching his gaze he broke the silence between them, “What’s got you on such high alert?”

Neil sighed and looked away, “It’s Riko, his family had dealings with my father. I don’t know how close he is to the main branch, but if he recognizes me and it gets back to them…” he trailed off like even he couldn’t imagine what would happen to him. 

Andrew thought back to dinner for any signs that Riko had and came up blank, but he knew from Neil’s behavior words would offer no reassurance.

“How closely is he related to them?”

“He’s the second son of the King, Kengo, but he was exiled to live with his uncle Tetsuji, though I didn’t know they became advisors until I saw him again today.”

“You’ve met before?”

“When we were children, yes, that’s why I’m worried he could recognize me.”

Andrew studied him for a moment, seeing the opportunity to make the most of his days at the palace, he offered a solution.

“Why don’t I make you a deal? I had to defend myself growing up in the orphanage, and I made sure not to lose those skills even when I left. I’ll protect you against Riko so he can’t get you alone, and you spend these next few days by my side before Aaron’s return.”

“What’s in it for you? I can’t just let you protect me and give nothing in return.”

“As I said, you’ll stay by my side, so I’ll have plenty of time to discuss my favorite books with you. And when Aaron returns, you will marry him and we will go our separate ways.”

Neil’s eyes seemed to sadden at that, and Andrew pushed the thought away as soon as it came.

He nodded, “Okay, it’s a deal.” 

“I’ll walk you back to your room then,” Andrew said, standing and leading Neil back to the window. 

-

Riko seemed to be preoccupied with Andrew presence more than Neil’s, which made his job a lot easier and allowed him to enjoy his time with Neil a lot more than he had assumed. They spent their days reading in Andrew’s room and nights on the roof, trading truths under the warm glow of the setting sun. Andrew grew anxious as the days past with no sign of Aaron or Katelyn, and he really wished they had come up with a way to communicate as her teachings began to wear thin as expectations increased. One place where he could be himself, however, was hiding away with Neil, and he silently thanked his past self for deciding to tell him the truth that first night. 

It all came to head at dinner a week after they made their deal, when Riko burst into the dining hall suddenly. He pointed accusing at Andrew and looked to the Queen.

“He’s an imposter! I don’t know how, but he’s been pretending to be Aaron! I’ve just come from the mines where Aaron and Katelyn were found, tied up and telling a horrific story! By the time I got there, someone had caved in the mines and I barely managed to escape to tell you this.”

The Queen gasped and turned to study Andrew’s face. She only managed to glance at him before Riko was presenting a ring to her, one that Andrew remembered seeing on Aaron when they first met. “I found this in the rubble, my Queen, I brought it back so you may have proof that what I tell you is true.”

The Queen stared at the ring somberly for a second, before speaking quietly to Riko. “Call the guards, I want him escorted to the dungeons immediately. I’ll leave you to deal with him.”

Not sparing him a second look, she got up from her chair and walked out of the still open doors as Riko turned on him with a smirk. Andrew turned to Neil and look at him intently, hoping he would understand without words that he couldn’t reveal anything he knew about why Andrew was truly there. Neil nodded once to him, and soon guards were dragging him out of the room by both arms and down the flights of stairs leading to the palace’s dungeon.

-

There Andrew remained until the following night, working slowly on a set of lock picks while his guard was distracted. Luckily he had taken to picking locks after Drake had taken a liking to locking his workers in for the night. Waiting until his guard was asleep, he made quick work of the lock and silently made his way down the corridor. Hearing his guard startle awake made him break out into a run, only to slam straight into the chest of another guard. Falling back, he looked down the hall at the quickly approaching footsteps and turned to regard the man in front of him. Something about him seemed familiar, but his face was covered by a metal helmet and in the dark dungeon halls Andrew couldn’t make out much. He reached out and grabbed Andrew’s arm, pulling him up and towards him as the other guard finally caught up.

“This one’s coming with me, Riko’s orders.”

“I haven’t heard anything about this, besides, he’s just escaped his cell!” The guard huffed around his words as he caught his breath.

“You’re hearing about it now, I’ll be sure to return him with a different guard to stand watch as you seem unable to, you’re lucky I came when I did.” The guard scoffed.

Turning away and pulling a struggling Andrew with him, he led them out of the dungeon and into the palace courtyard. Once they were close enough to the exit Andrew pulled out of his grip and made to run.  
The guard was apparently incredibly fast, as he didn’t make it very far before being pulled back into his chest. “Andrew, Andrew, it’s me, it’s Neil!” he spoke quickly. Andrew pulled out of his grasp as Neil pushed his helmet away, grinning down at him and taking a step back to give him space. Andrew scoffed, incredibly annoyed with the situation and most of all Neil, who was somehow smiling even wider at Andrew’s calculating stare.

“I was trying to help you escape, though you seemed to be doing well on your own.”

“Why would you try and help me? Don’t you know what could happen if someone caught you?”

“Why wouldn’t I help you? Besides, I managed to get you away from that guard, and everyone is at the wedding,” Neil gestured to the empty palace grounds like that was proof enough, “I’m sure they barely noticed I was missing.” 

“The wedding is still on? And you think they haven’t noticed that the groom is missing? You’re an idiot.” Andrew said, pinching his nose between his fingers. He wondered why Neil was even here if Aaron had finally returned.

“I’ll have to catch you up on the way, a lot has happened while you were down there, it isn’t my wedding anymore, the Queen has agreed to marry Riko. Now come on, we don’t have much time.” He grabbed Andrew’s arm again, pulling him through the courtyard and into the palace. Winding his way through the halls they caught sight of Aaron ahead of them with Katelyn not far behind. Aaron made it to the throne room first, throwing the doors open and running inside.

“Wait! Stop the wedding!” Aaron called.

The Queen turned, brow furrowing as she caught sight of her son and his tutor who she thought to be dead. “Aaron? Is that really you?” 

Riko wasted no time explaining the situation. “It’s the imposter! Someone call the guards he’s managed to escape! Don’t let him fool you again my Queen!”

“Cut the act Riko, it was you who kidnapped me!” Aaron stalked towards him as Riko stumbled backwards in surprise. Pointing at Riko, he turned towards the rows of guests, “He kidnapped me so he could steal the throne! I barely managed to escape with my life!”

Riko seemed to recover quickly, a cruel smirk taking over his face. “And how exactly can you prove you aren’t the imposter?”

Andrew and Neil figured this was a good time to step forward.

“He can’t, but I can.” Andrew said, chin tilted forward and glare focused on Riko.

Aaron seemed surprised to see him, and the Queen looked between them in confusion before a look of surprise took over her expression. Turning on Riko and stabbing an accusing finger at him, she began to yell, “You! You and your insufferable, conniving uncle, you’re the ones who stole him away! Guards, quickly, take him to the dungeon, I’ll deal with him later.”

When she turned back to the room Andrew was surprised at the warm smile on her face, and even more so that it was directed at him. “Oh Andrew, I thought I would never see you again.” Andrew was frozen to the spot as she approached him with wide arms. Still unsure of what was happening, he let her embrace him briefly before pulling away.

“Are you saying you know who I am? Did you give me away?”

“Of course not,” she ushered Aaron closer and put a hand to both of their cheeks, “I was delighted to have twins, but not long after you were born Andrew disappeared one night. I searched everywhere for you and was devastated when you weren’t found. But here you are now, my boys finally together at last.” Her smile turned sad as she gathered them into her arms, holding them tightly like they might disappear again.

-

After all of the commotion of Aaron’s miraculous return along with his newfound twin had died down Andrew found himself back on the roof of the palace, watching his last sunset there and looking out at the city he would soon return to.

Soft footsteps startled him out of his thoughts, though this time he knew just who was coming to sit beside him. Neil sat down quietly and joined Andrew in watching the sunset without a single word. As the last of the colors faded from the sky and the first stars appeared, Neil turned to him with an assessing stare, breaking the silence between them at last.

“Would you, maybe, want to come back to London with me? I know you said we’d go our separate ways… And you don’t have to answer right now! And, um, you can say no of course, I won’t be offended-” Neil cut of his rambling and looked down at his fidgeting hands.

Andrew reached his hand up to card through Neil’s auburn hair, tilting his chin up so he could meet his bright blue eyes before bringing it down to rest on the side of his neck. 

“You really are an idiot,” he said, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> the real question is if katelyn ever got her dime
> 
> please feel free to count the commas in this and remind me that ive never not written a run on sentence
> 
> if you’re wondering how they didn’t find andrew at literally the only orphanage they didn’t turn him over until tilda gave up cause even though we hate him tetsuji wasn’t dumb


End file.
